Just BULL
by megaman01
Summary: The city has shown a great increase in heroes, also in villains. Among the heroes, one who refers to himself as "HanniBULL," rises up to do his part in eradicating those threats. Based on the film,adult contents, action, laughter, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic, and the first chapter. It may not be the longest, but it is just a prototype, already having thoughts of the next chapter. I am using characters from the movie, and all credits goes to the creators. I claim the OC characters, heroes, civilians, and some villains. I hope to hear from anyone who reads this chapter, all comments are welcomed!

* * *

This night of them all was different, it was probably because my ass was kicked so badly, that I forgot where the hell I was at for the moment. The room was dark, it was getting hard to breath, being that my nose was probably broken, who the fuck knows, I don't anymore I can tell you that. The rope that had my hands bound together, was digging in my skin, just rubbing deeper each time I attempted to move. My mask was still on my face, as the blood trickled out of my mouth, and my nose fluidly. These assholes that stood in front of me, just kept laughing, I could only hear the echoes that traveled inside my eardrum.

"Hero!" One of them shouted, unleashing another punch to my gut.

"Shit...!" I screamed faintly in pain, while the blood flew out of my mouth, flying outward, hitting the solid ground.

"Good, your awake. Now, I hope your ready, this is going to be the best part of the night. Well, for me not so much for you." That cocky asshole said, pulling out a revolver, checking how many bullets were in

My head was just bobbing back, then forth, trying to get my mind out of my ass. There wasn't much I can do at this point, since my hands were tied against the chair, my legs were tied as well, and at this point my body didn't feel like moving anymore. Why did being a hero seem so easy in the comics? It was probably because they had powers, which is why I wanted to become a her. To prove that heroes don't need powers like the X-men, or the justice league. Who needs to be rich like Bruce Wayne? But then again, I bet they wouldn't be getting the crap beat out of them right now.

I still remember what my dad told me, "with great power, comes great responsibility." Wait a second... that's not right at all. That's from spider-man, shit I must be close to brain dead, if I'm confusing fiction to reality now. That was probably my biggest issue in life, confusing the real to the "your just fucking insane." While I am explaining this, ask yourself: "is anything impossible nowadays?"

The gun was pressed against my temple, feeling the cold steel give me goosebumps. "That's... Co-cold... you asshole..." I said while looking at the man, my vision kept fading, but my mouth was running perfectly fine. Placing his finger on the trigger, having an overly confident smile on his face, which expressed how annoyed he had been with me, ready to get rid of my ass already. Couldn't blame him. Shit, if I had the chance, I would shoot myself also.

"Don't worry your little orange, and black head, Hannibull. It will be gone in... Now!" That dickhead announced.

If you a wondering who Hannibull is, then you've guessed it folk,. It's not the guy with the gun. I'm the dumb-ass that's strapped down to a chair, that got his ass beat like it's no bodies business. Yeah, before I was one of those people, who told anyone who believed in being a hero, that they were "bat shit crazy." I know, I was a dream crusher. Kind of like being a kid at Christmas morning, waiting for what Santa Claus got you, hearing your mother encourage you. Saying things like "look how many presents Santa got you!" Or "I wonder what Santa got you?" The same crap, then being told that he isn't real. Left you wondering if everything else you believed in was also a load of crap also, right?

Well, let's just say it took a lot of time of thinking, to get the concept of "anything is possible." If you had been let down as much as I had, you would understand, why things are hard to believe. The rush that comes at you when, you are beating the knocking the white out of a criminals teeth, it's just a feeling that couldn't be explained with words. It is also a feeling that I wouldn't want to experience, like I was a few minutes ago. Just goes to show you, that karma is indeed a bitch, folks.

You all might think, that this is just a story as regular, as any other, but I'll let you deci- BAM! A loud thunderous sound filled my ears, as I kept my eyes shut, having memories flash before my eyes. Cutting off what I had originally thought, sending my mind off track, as I quickly pictured my funeral. Hold on, before I even think of continuing on how shat my pants, let's take this story back to the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait, had been very busy. Well, here is chapter 2, I am working on three. If it isn't the best don't be afraid to let me know, since I want to improve. Once again, I am sorry for the long wait! I would like to thank those who supported me.

* * *

Let's rewind the clock, back to when shit didn't hit the fan yet, when I was nothing more than the dumb-ass sitting in the back if the class. I think I should start with my name, right? It's Leonardo Vasquez. Yes... I am hispanic, being half Pureto Rican the other half is Italian. I prefer my hispanic side more, it is probably because I grew up around my mother, who lived in a his panic neighbor. The place seemed like a little Puerto Rico, since the majority were from there, some didn't have any papers either. Our shit hole apartment, is exactly how I described it... a shit hole. Moving back to me, I'm eighteen years old, still in high school... depressing I know. While all of my friends went on to college, I drew the short end of that straw, staying in hell... I mean high school. The worst part about it, was probably living at home. My mother wasn't the type of lady to keep her mouth shut, which was annoying when I'm trying to sleep. The loud bitch knows how to ruin a good sex dream...

***Five months ago...***

"Leo! Wake up!" She shouted from the kitchen. If you are wondering where my father was in all of this... Your asking the wrong person. Haven't seen the man ever since I came out of the womb, so if you see him, let me know. The man was smart, probably knowing how loud and annoying she could be, then just split.

At this point, I am still sleeping. Hearing echoes in my head, thinking it was one of the twins in my dreams, until 'she' came. "Damn it, Leo! You are going to wake up, you're not staying back again, pendejo!" Yelling in my ear, almost giving me a heart attack. I hate when she uses her spanish on me, that's when I know she is just starting, which is my cue to wake up and leave the house as fast as possible.

"Mom... why are you yelling?" A small voice said, as it entered the room. It was my little sister, Veronica. She is only thirteen, still getting used to her screaming. "Are kidding me? That's how she normally talks..." I told her in a lazy tone, still feeling tired. She smiled at my joke, letting a small chuckle escape her lips, while his mother wasn't amused. "Ohhh... You mister funny man now?" She always has to rain on my parade, but shes my mom, I still love her. Without noticing, she tapped my head lightly, so I could really wake up. "Alright, I'm up!" I told the crazy lady, remembering when she threw a bucket of water on me, just because I was sleeping for too long... on a Saturday. She thinks we should spend our time awake, not laying in bed.

Making my way to the shower, moving like a zombie. Our damn apartment building had no type of hot water, if we did it lasted for a few minutes, but my mother would get to it first. Once in the shower, I turned on the water, feeling the ice cold water hit my buddy, making my eyes widen. "Holy shit!" I shouted from the bathroom. "Oh, I almost forgot, Leo! There's no hot water!" She announced from the kitchen, while sitting at the table drinking her coffee. "Thanks for nothing..." I mumbled under my breath. As I just sucked it up, taking a quick shower.

Once leaving the circus, or my home if you will. I had to take my little sister to school, you know to make sure she made it there alright. My mom was right to send me, because I had a reputation before, when I used to be 'involved' in the streets. I was known as a great fighter around the neighborhood, since I took Muy Thai lessons, then learning boxing from the thugs that hung around my neighborhood. "Leo, how come mommy acts like that?" She asked me, while I walked her to school. "Because she is mommy, Veronica. All mommy's are a bit crazy, for our mom she is more than a bit." He said jokingly. Laughing a bit after his comment. In reality my mom was lonely, finding it hard to do everything on her own, so I couldn't blame her.

After dropping my sister off, it was time to go to school. I was known to be the 'bad kid,' it was probably because I decided to joke around in class, instead of actually learning anything. For me, I had almost anything: the girls, the looks. Before it was different, since I used to run with a street crew, that were a bunch of people that were going nowhere in life. I'm still young, why should I end up like that? Looking at my family, it changed my mind about things, making me see another tunnel to life. They worked for some guy, who worked for some big shot, never really knew his name. We just got the drugs from his thugs, sold it, then gave what we got back to him.

Usually, someone like me had a girlfriend, but I never found a girl that I really cared for. A girl that I can say "I love you," to. There was one girl, she was there to pick me up when I was down. Her name was Christina Nunez, she is just amazing... I was actually afraid to talk to her, the only girl who could make me feel this way. The bad thing was, her parents hated my mother, I don't know why though. They always say something about my dad, but I can't understand that much, since they argue in spanish. "Hey, Leo." A sweet chirped to my direction. "Oh, hey Christina." I responded back to her, hearing my heart pound. "Are you actually going to class?" She said, giving me a cute smile. "Ha-ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically to her. She chuckled, then walked along to class. We had the same class together, along with an odd kid named Dave something... Never remembered his name. Just know that he always stares at the teachers breast, they were huge, so I don't blame the kid. The teacher looked like the type of lady that would sleep with student, I don't judge, as long as we get extra credit for it.

He wasn't the type of person I hang out with, since I hung around the bad crowd. He was interested in comics and superheroes, so was I. I was one of those cool geeks... I guess. There was always a time, that I dreamed about being Batman, or someone like that. The bell rings, after an hour of sleeping during the class.

School was finally over, now I had to go pick up my sister. She was a good girl, getting good grades, staying away from the wrong crowd. She looked very mature for her age, having the appearance of a sixteen year old, which made her bait for the old guys. It only meant, that I had more jaws to break, beating anyone who approached who the wrong way. There were some sick people, especially these assholes, who were trying to talk to her.

"So, my friend and I were thinking of chilling... Want to join us?" One of them told her, he was around twenty, while his other friend was twenty-three. "Umm... No." She responded in a low timid tone. "Come on, it will be fun." They are serious, trying to take my little sister home with them. That is when I throw the gloves on, beating these guys senseless. "Yo! Just what the fuck you two dummies think your doing with my sister?" I said to them, dropping my backpack on the ground, removing my sweater as well. My face was filled with anger, not bothering to hear a response from them. Balling my hand into a fist, I swiftly sent it to the one who was talking to her, with a furious left hook. Dodging his buddies fist, sending an uppercut to his chin. Watching them hit the ground, I just stomped the living hell out of them. "Stop, Leo!" She told him, pushing him off of them. "Alright, let's go, Veronica." Walking away from them, feeling less angry, after unleashing it on them. If you are wondering, I do have a bit of a anger issue, not being able to control myself at times.

If I would have known those guys before, I would have probably taken a different approach... Who am I kidding, kicking their asses would have still happened. Those two were some mobsters, that worked for some guy, who runs the city practically. While walking away, he said something, that I couldn't make out, but I ignored it.

***Some weeks fly by***

Now, this 'hero' suddenly appeared on the scene, saying his name was Kick-ass. What a name... Every hero that I know, I have never heard a name like that. He was brave, most of my friends just called him stupid. I watched the video repeatedly, recognizing the guy who was getting beat, which was a dealer. He could get anything that I asked for, having a few weapons from him in my house, placed in a secret place. Why would they go after him? Who sent the guys to after him? It was something, that I had to check, there had to be a reason behind it.

Getting to the hospital, searching for his room, asking around for his room. Finally reaching his room, just seeing how beaten up he was. "Shit... Why did they do this to you? Who did this to you?" I asked him curiously. "It... It was... some punks hired by... D'Amico." With those words, his eyes just shot open. Knowing exactly who that was, he was someone that shouldn't be fucked with. "What did you do?" He asked him, worried for his well-being. "They weren't after me, Leo... They wanted to know about... you." He confessed. "Don't worry, they don't know who you are. Just be careful around the streets, it is only a matter of time until they find you." He was a good friend, getting the living shit beat out of him, because he didn't want to talk. "Thanks, man. I think, I might need something from you." I told him, needing weapon to protect himself with. "I can get you a crazy ass blade, I will make a few calls. It would be delivered to you later today." He told me, hearing the pain in his voice. "Alright, that can work for me." I responded before leaving his room. Walking down the hospital halls, feeling that a whole new chapter opened up for him.

The entire story behind me leaving the crew, was that I had been taking money, keeping it for myself. Things around the house were crazy, so I had to help around, until my mom had things under control. I knew that shit would come back to bite me in the ass, just didn't know when.

***More times passes by***

Things were quiet, not hearing anything from the streets. I was still on guard, carrying the blade close to me, not trusting anyone. It was the weekend, which only meant party-time! Parties were always fun, but this night would be when things changed for me. I get to the party, seeing a few shady characters in there, just staring at me the entire night. I ignored it, paying more attention to the girls, seeing if Christina was at the party. It would probably be my chance to talk to her, you know the "I want to be more than friends," talk. It turned out, that she wasn't there, stayed home because she was grounded. I left the party early, walking home alone. Unknown to me, that the men followed me out. After noticing them, I turned into an alley, but not remembering that it was a dead-end. Stupid thinking on my end... "So, we finally found you... This is from D'Amico." They said, pulling out a gun on me. Not even a second went by, that I see the main man just get shot, watching his body drop. The men were scared, so was I, but wasn't going to show it. The figure came out of the shadows, making himself known, killing two of them, as the other three remained on their guard.

I wasn't going to let them go without getting my own payback, so I pulled out my combat knife, charging at them. Leaping into the air, sending an elbow to the thugs forehead, watching him drop, as blood ran down. After he was done, I moved on to the other two, punching the day lights out one, stabbing the knife into his back, then elbowing the last one. The man who saved him, look a lot like Batman, but had a "BD" on his belt. "Are... you... okay?" He asked, talking in a very strange pattern. "Uhh.. Yeah, thanks? Who are you?" I asked him. "You should... be... Getting home." He said ignoring my question, as he started to leave. "Crap he's cool, also a bit odd..." I thought to myself, after meeting a real hero.

After that first encounter, everything changed. I ordered a costume, asking my buddy for some bulletproof vests, and other toys. That was my first time killing someone, being a kill or be killed moment for me. Once my costume was done, I was set, making a myspace for my hero persona. It almost felt like a dream, with everything that going on. I had the costume, but never went to fight a crime, just wore it in my room. My colors were mainly black, adding orange trimmings along the costume. Things started to cool down, ever since Kick-ass came into the picture, as D'Amico was after him now.

***Another two weeks pass by***

We finally moved out of that neighborhood, living in a very quiet neighborhood, actually having a house. His mother finally found a stable job, being able to support them all. As I explored the area, seeing Dave, he was my neighbor. How weird is that...? Having someone who we saw as a geek, live right next door. I didn't have a problem with him, I just avoided him, not making contact with the boy. Until my mom made me throw out the garbage, seeing Dave out there also, doing god knows what, so I just decided to break the ice.

"Hey your name is Dave, right?" I asked curiously, while making eye contact with the kid. He looked at me, seeing a bit of fear in his eyes, it was probably his friends used to beat Dave up. "Ye... Yeah." He responded to me, sounding very timid, barely making eye contact back... how rude, right? "I'm Leo, just moved here." I explained, having a very plain tune in my voice. Clearing my throat, I decided to get a bit personal, just to clear things out of the way. "Is it true that your gay? After finding you naked, I hear you were gang banged or something. That's some fucked up shit..." I continued, being very considerate of his feelings if it did happen, but I did have a feeling that there was something behind the whole thing, but didn't care to really think about it. He just stood there, while his face was turning red, as he looked like he was trying to think of an excuse. "N-no, that's not true..." He told me, before rushing back into his house. "Got to go..." Was the last thing he said, before closing the door behind me. "He's a weird one." I muttered under my breath. Hearing a loud voice pass through the walls, traveling outside to Leo. "Leo!" It was her... my mom. "Coming!" I shouted back, rushing back before she yelled some more.

Later that night, I finally decided to check my Myspace... well not my Myspace, the other me. Haven't given this alter-ego of mine a name yet, picking a few names, but didn't appeal to me. For now, my account name was 'Bullshit,' symbolizing my life basically, sounds depressing I know. After revising my chosen names, I decided to go with 'Hannibull,' which he liked the most. Once I changed my account name, I had a message from some named Big Daddy. Saying he knew me, which was probably he traced my IP address, finding my regular Myspace, remembering me from that night.

"So... Hannibull. I... see you.. decided to.. become something... that the city needs, a hero. We will find you, if help is... needed. - BD" Was all the message said. "This guy even types weird. What the hell am I getting myself into?" I asked myself, after realizing what was going on. There was no turning back now, so I decided to stick with it, making it into a hobby.

***One more week later***

Alright, it has been a few weeks now, that I have been a vigilante. I still haven't done anything, that I wished for, but still hopeful. Right before I thought about dropping the whole 'hero' thing, I get a message, asking for my help. I was excited, so I wasted no time responding to it. Waiting 'til it got dark, before putting on my costume, it was strange, because Dave would never be in his room during the night. I just thought, that he went to sleep early.

Heading to the designated location, the area seemed very familiar, as I continued to walk towards a small building. It was a place for all of the local crackheads, who wanted to get a hit. As I looked a bit harder at the buildings, that is when it hit me. Knowing that one of the cities notorious thugs was living in the area, he was a big black guy, who had long dreadlocks. He was someone who worked for D'Amico, just a regular drug dealer, who lets his confidence get to his head. I always hated the guy, wanting to beat his ass senseless, but would have died in the process. Walking up the stairs, I reached the second floor, remembering the door number from the message, as I knocked on it. The message was a request to me, asking if I could scare a thug, who was terrorizing her and her two year old son. She explained that she used to be a prostitute, who has long since left that part of her life, but this guy doesn't get it.

Knocking on the door, softly banging my knuckles against it, making my presence known. It was like they knew, as it was dead silent in the hallway, all I hear were some whispers. "It's him..." One of them said, as they shuffled their feet around. All of a sudden, I hear a door open behind me, while the sound of a gun cocking back caught my attention. "Well, good bye mister hero." He told me, whispering in my ear. "Shit..." I thought to myself, trying to hold myself together before shitting in my suit. Then a few shots came from down the hall, killing the man behind me. Turning my attention to the figure, seeing a girl with purple hair, and a gun in her hand. "You really almost died from that pussy?" Damn, that little girl had a mouth on her. She pressed her body against the wall, signaling me to get against the wall. Pulling out my blade, which was a butterfly knife, ready to get a few of them after shaking the fear of death off of my mind. The door started to open, seeing a head pop out, just looking confused at the dead body. "Now!" She shouted. Startling me, I acted on impulse, swiftly aiming the knife for his gut. Pulling the fat Italian man out in the hallway, dropping him to the ground. She quickly ran into the room, killing five of them, without breaking a sweat. In the hallway, I look at the body, just realizing what I did, killing someone else. It was no time to regret it, since danger was still around. The door opened again behind me, while three more were hiding in the room. I pulled the knife out of the mans gut, dashing to the man, turning to one side, avoiding the gun from being aimed at him. Delivering a knee to his stomach, hearing him gasp for air, sending an elbow to his forehead, watching it crack open.

The other two came out, not seeing anything in site, about to inspect the area. I decided to play dead, laying on my stomach next to one of the dead men, limiting my breathing. Passing me, after hearing the bullets being released in the other room. I rose quietly, stabbing one through his neck, then kicking the last one behind his legs, making him kneel down. Stabbing the neck into his back, until he didn't move anymore. She came back out, just looking at me with amazement. "Well, you aren't as much of a cunt than I thought." She praised. I didn't know weather to be happy, or feel insulted by her comment. "He wasn't here..." The girl said into a small earpiece, talking to someone else. I guess she wasn't there to help me, just to find someone. "Rasul isn't here." She continued. "Alright, daddy." The girl said before leaving.

"He lives in the other building, on the seventh floor." I thought I should help her, after saving my ass. I was just lucky that they were surprised, if not they could have killed me. She just nodded, then left the building in the fire escape, not saying anything else. "I'm Hit-girl by the way!" The purple haired girl told me before disappearing.

Exiting the building, I hear a loud cry. "Help!" The voice shouted. At first I didn't believe it, until it kept going, calling out for someone. "Shut up bitch!" The other voice shouted, demanding the girl to shut up. I couldn't ignore it, so I went towards it, being very cautious. I pulled a brass knuckles out, keeping them tucked in my suit. "Help!" I see five men in a circle, around the girl that they were harassing. As soon as one of them moved, my feet just stopped in it's track, the shock was too over whelming. Summoning up the power, cleared my throat, no longer being able to keep my cool anymore as a masked hero. Stepping a bit closer, not believing his eyes, seeing a beaten, battered girl on the ground crying in a little ball. "Veronica!"


End file.
